[unreadable] The UNC-Chapel Hill clinical center has been a leader in the Drug-Induced Liver Injury network (DILIN) from its inception, in terms of subject recruitment, data quality, biospecimen collection, and ancillary study proposals. Dr. Paul Watkins has served as chair of the DILIN Steering Committee and has led national efforts to publicize the network and identify non-profit and corporate partners. Prospects for continued leadership in the proposed 5-year cycle have been bolstered by the inclusion of Dr. Herbert Bonkovsky, who moved last year from the University of Connecticut where he was PI of DILIN clinical site, to become vice president for research at the Carolinas Medical Center, Charlotte. Dr. Bonkovsky has maintained his leadership roles within the DILIN and has recently established the Carolinas Medical Center as a very successful DILIN recruitment site for western North Carolina. Incorporating the Carolinas Medical Center site, capitalizing on community research networks to be established by our Clinical and Translational Science Award, and expanding current referral networks will allow us to double our subject recruitment rate. We will continue to lead the network in proposing and executing ancillary studies through collaborations with researchers from UNC and at neighboring institutions, such as Duke, the Environmental Protection Agency, the National Institutes of Environmental Health Sciences, and the Hamner Institute for Health Sciences. Our experienced investigator team is dedicated to establishing an authoritative, complete and current internet website devoted to drug-induced liver injury (DILI). Finally, we will work diligently to develop and validate a simple and practical web-based instrument that will become the preferred means to establish the diagnosis of DILI. [unreadable] [unreadable]